


Dan's Master Can Do Whatever He Wants To Him

by Lady_Smut



Category: Phandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal toys, Blood, But Phil Makes Him, Dan - Freeform, Dry Fisting, End Of First Chapter, Fisting, Forced Blood Consumption, M/M, No Lube, Phan - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Spanking, Too Big For Dan To Take, Whipping, anal penetration, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Smut/pseuds/Lady_Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is Phil's slave and Phil can do whatever he wants to him.</p>
<p>The list of things is endless.</p>
<p>And Phil is determined to try as many as possible.</p>
<p>Oh and Phil may not be quite right in the head ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dildo Challenge

Dan moans. His legs are spread out and he's bent over, touching his feet, keeping his knees locked. Phil slaps his exposed hole, hard, for making noise. Dan whimpers and earns another slap on his pink hole.

Phil leaves his side for a second and returns with a huge dildo. Seriously, it's massive. A metre long (about 3 feet) and blue. It's quite skinny, but it more than makes up for it in length. 

And Phil's mission today is to get it all in Dan. Completely.

He examines Dan's hole, and considers how good he's been today. He's definitely not been perfect, and his hole isn't too tight, Phil fucked him earlier, so he just lubes it up and begins to slide it into Dan. 

Dan shrieks quietly, and Phil slaps him as hard as possible on his cock, making him shut up.

He feeds the dildo into Dan, making sure to brush against his prostate, until it refuses to go any further. It's only about a third of the way in too. Phil groans in frustration and goes to get his phone, leaving Dan in the same uncomfortable position.

When he comes back, he's googled an image of the inside of a man's ass. Now, looking at that picture, he begins to twist and flex the dildo, getting it up into Dan's body. This, of course, is not at all painless, and Dan begins to shriek his pretty face off. Growling in frustration that he had to stop once again, he retrieved a gag and shoved it into the younger boy's mouth, silencing the cries. 

He resumes his position and starts flexing the dildo up into Dan again.

Twenty hard minutes later, he's finally got only a handsbreadth left outside of Dan's body, so he just shoves it in as hard as he can, holding his palm over Dan's hole to stop it coming out. 

Then he decides to punish his slave for being loud earlier. 

"I'm going to move my hand, and you have to keep this dildo in for as long as I want you too, or else your punishment will be much much worse than this." 

He removed his hand and stepped back, then sitting in a chair, to enjoy watching Dan's abused hole clenching, trying to hold the monstrosity in.


	2. Dry Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Phil asks things that are just impossible of Dan. 
> 
> But Dan still gets punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try this at home. You'd be dead by the end of the chapter probably

Dan's puffy hole clenchs around the blue tube in his ass. His body is trying to push the unfamiliar object out, while his mind is screaming to hold it in.

Phil watches this with glee. He knows that it is impossible for Dan to hold it in for any amount of time, but he is making him try.

A minute passes. Dan begins sobbing into the gag when he accidentally unclenchs, causing the dildo to pop out, ever so slightly. Phil grins and stalks over to his slave.

Grabbing the end of the dildo, he pulls it out, not at all gently, causing Dan to scream. The majority of the blue tube is covered in a thin layer of blood from being so far into Dan's body

With a slap to Dan's ass, Phil says, "You can straighten up now." Dan does so, warily. "Now clean this." Phil shoves the dildo into Dan's hand, and rips the gag away. "Use your tongue."

Dan gulps, but his Master is watching him intently. Closing his eyes, he slowly brings it to his lips. But Phil isn't happy about his pace. He snatches it and shoves it, deep, into Dan's mouth. It hits the back of Dan's mouth, causing him to gag. Phil smirks and begins to fuck his throat, shoving the dildo in as far as possible. Dan retches and gags, gasping for breath between each strong thrust.

Deciding it's sufficiently cleaned near the end, Phil opens Dan's mouth and pulls his tongue out. Wiping the remaining blood off on to it, he chucks the dildo onto the floor.

Pulling Dan over to the wooden pole in the corner, he forces him against it. Pulling his arms above his head, he clips them to the shackles built into it. Then he shackles Dan's legs too, although far apart.

Taking a step back to admire his defenceless slave, Phil grabs a coarse leather whip. "Don't you dare make a noise, slut." He hisses. "Except for your counting, of course." 

_Swishhh_ Krack!

"O-One." Dan whimpers.

"Steady voice or else I'll give you another. And don't forget to thank me and ask for another." Dan nods. "Let's try that again."

 _Swishhh_ Krack!

"One. Thank you Master. Please punish me more. I've been a very naughty slut and deserve more." Dan says quietly.

"Well since you asked so nicely..."

 _Swishhh_ Krack! 

"Two. Thank you Master. Please punish me more. I've been a very naughty slut and deserve more." 

"If you forget we'll start again from the beginning." 

_Swishhh_ Krack!

***

"O-One Hundred. Thank you M-Master. Please punish me more Sir. I've been a n-naughty slut and deserve m-more." 

Phil's eyes are cold as he regards his slave, sagging in his bonds, with a red, and in most places bloody, back and ass. "I will, certainly, but not in this manner. Although if when I look at you there are tears on your face you will get an extra ten, slut." 

Coiling the whip, Phil strides around the pole to see Dan's face. It's tearstained, as Phil knew it would be.

"Oh what a shame. Ten more it is for the needy slut. Isn't that right?" Dan doesn't dare answer verbally, but he nods.

Coming around the back again, the ten strokes hit Dan's exposed hole in quick succession, eliciting several screams and moans from the younger boy. Phil slaps Dan, hard, on the cheek. "Shut _up!_ " 

He slides the whip into his belt and roughly inserts three fingers into Dan's anus. The only lube is blood and a little residue from the dildo earlier, and no prep besides the dildo. Phil begins pumping and spreading his fingers, making sure Dan feels it. After an initial scream, Dan knows to keep quiet. 

When Phil deems him ready, another finger is added to Dan. Granted, he's probably not quite stretched enough, although Phil doesn't care. Dan screams and Phil slaps him on the cheek, again. 

After less than a minute of thrusting and opening his fingers, Phil slips his thumb in too. Dan _shrieks_ , and no amount of slapping can quiet him, so Phil decides to just deal with it. Besides, his yells of pain and, lesser, moans of pleasure, are turning Phil on. 

He pulls his fist almost completely out, then slams it back in as fast as is humanely possible, making sure to knuckle Dan's prostate, before repeating the process for a good ten minutes. 

Eventually Phil pulls out and punches his abused hole once more before retiring to bed.

Leaving Dan in his restraints overnight.


End file.
